Strangers in the Dark!
by lizthatfangirl
Summary: Liz and Becky start there job as the new night guards. The anamatronics loving them like a family as soon as they walk through the doors. Things change when Becky finds her old home and when Lizy finds out about her missing parents. Rated T for strong language and violence.


(? POV)

Its a beautiful day today. The sun is shining, not a single cloud in the sky and all the children are with there families. I wish i could see mine again.

 ** _~flashback~_**

"Mommy where are you!?"

"Its ok mommy's right here "

"Wheres daddy?"

"Hes g..gone sweetheart"

 _ **~end~**_

The lorry had crushed the car in half. Forcing me and mom back while my dad was squished in the process. Ive hated myself since that day. Its all my fault. If only i had opened my eyes to see him coming dad would have survived. Mom died a few days after that of a heartbreak.

My name is Becky and this is my story.

"Freddy Fazbare's Pizza huh?" I say walking down the street with my best friend. Her name was Lizy. Shes a bright child and always has a smile on her face.

"Yeah! I bet we can get the night guard job there. We are 16 after all."

"Yeah. Its funny how we have the same birthday, born on the same time. Its like were sisters from different misters!"

"Hell yeah"

We both stop as we face the pizzaria. The logo on the front creeps me out, but i ignore it and head straight in with a smile on my face and liz following slowly behind.

"Hello and welcome to Freddy's! We hope you have a wonderful time here Ho Ho Ho"

"Is it me or does Freddy sound like Santa on a bad day" Lizy says as we walk through the door, greeted by Freddy.

"Ouch that hurts"

"Huh liz did you say something?"

"No I thought that was you"

"Hello you are forgetting someone over here!" Freddy said while waving his hand in front of our faces.

"Holy Crap. You can talk?!" I blurted out accidentally swearing forgetting its a 'children friendly' Pizzaria.

"Yes I can. Now please stop cursing there are children around" He shows us to the managers office as we tell him what were here for.

"Good luck" he said before closing the door.

"Hello, how may I help you two girls?"

"Umm my names Lizy and this is my BFF Becky" she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Ahh nice to meet you my name is Scott" he said shaking our hands.

"Now what do you need?" He said that in the politest of Voices.

"We are here for the night guard job sir" I say in the poshest British accent i could get to. Me and Lizy are from Britain so were not used to the American accents quite yet. (Her mother took me in after the accident with my parents).

"Haha i love your accent, your from England. Yes?"

"Yes sir"

"Please call me Scott. Heres your uniforms, you start from 12pm to 6 am. You start tonight." Me and Liz got up jumping and cheering as we said orivua to Scott and walked to the bathrooms to put our uniforms on.

"Liz this is amazing!" I said while doing her a couple of spins to show off the new uniform, its a light purple colour with black padding on the shoulders and outlining the pocket, the trousers were black and the cap was light purple with the logo on the front. I blew my long light brown hair out of my eye before i walked to the mirrors to fix my hat.

"Do you want me to put your hair up Beck?" She asked while tying her blonde hair up, it was shorter than mine but I envied her for it.

"No i love it down". I exclaim shoving her hands away from me. We walked out of the room watching the last of the children leaving.

"Closing time already" I say as i walk over to the door to lock it.

"Looks like it" Liz walks over to the anamatronics who where asleep.

"So we have Bonnie the Bunny , im guessing its this one. Check! Then its Freddy Fazbare. Check! Chica the Chicken. Check! That just leaves Foxy the Pirate Fox."

"I think he's in there"

"The Out of Order one?"

"Yeah"

"Lets have a look". We start to walk over there but the anamatronics start to wake up, startling us.

"Hey who are they?" The bunny asked his leader.

"There the new night guards. I met them this morning."

"Morning boss"

"Morning Chica. Its your turn to wake up Foxy."

"No sir its yours!" She shouted back at him. Obviously this Foxy guy didnt like to be woken up.

"Ill do it"

"Liz what are you doing?"

"My job" at this i face palm and walk over to her. She opened the curtains.

"*whistle* he ain't in very good shape"

"I wonder what happened to him?" I mumble. He started waking up, staring at us with big amber eyes.

"Aye, what be this?"

"My name is Becky and this is my friend Liz."

"Were the new night guards here" he got off his small stage and stood infront of us staring down towards me.


End file.
